Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Susanoo flight? At what point in 676 did Sasuke's Susanoo fly? He was clearly jumping with it.--Reliops (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :And changing direction mid-air? ...--Elveonora (talk) 22:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well, in chapter 677, Sasuke's Susanoo is clearly flying! --Sir M (talk) 16:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan inofobox icon It is possible to change a infobox icon of Sasuke's Rinnegan from generic purple one to his own version ? 従え！ 09:26, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Yata Mirror? There's never been a mention of it but is that the Yata Mirror in this pic? http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130919130943/naruto/images/b/ba/Sasuke_EMS%27s_Susanoo.png Arrancar79 (talk) 23:35, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it was stated somewhere that the shield there is actually a bigger version of the Susanoo's bow weapon, with a shield-like appearance. Atrix471 (talk) 23:42, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Why are we acting like it's not confirmed that Sasuke's Rinnegan allows him to resist Infinite Tsukuyomi? I just noticed in the artice that it says it maybe the reason he can resist it be but in every single translation I've read it outright states that his Rinnegan is what allows Sasuke and his Susanoo too resist the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 15:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :From the article: "Black Zetsu also alluded that Sasuke's Rinnegan may be the reason why he was able resist the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) The more correct version would be like "Black Zetsu stated that Sasuke's Rinnegan is the reason as why he is able to resist the Infinite Tsukuyomi" The one currently suggests we don't know the reason when we do know the reason which is do too his Rinnegan.--Thdyingbreed (talk) 13:28, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan Color How do we know for sure that red is the color of his sharingan, I mean the official color volume isn't out yet. I mean I know there has been some fans who have been able to give the manga color, but I don't think official. Or is there an official color manga already out that's canon that shows what color his eye is?????--Ankhael (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :The Weekly Shōnen Jump has released a colored version of chapter #676 which depicts that Sasuke's Rinnegan is red-colored. And it's considered official like chapter #638. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks well I guess this raise more questions about rinnegan. Maybe sasuke has the ultimate form of rinnegan.. --Ankhael (talk) 11:59, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah what about, shinju beast, kaguya, and Madara's third eye?--Ankhael (talk) 12:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) @Shak, now you confuse me... was chapter 676 part of the digital volume release of the whole manga or a separate thing? Because if it was the digital volume coloration, then that's not really canon no matter how official. Once the volume cover comes out and it depicts Sasuke's Rinnegan as purple, then that's canon--Elveonora (talk) 12:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Elve-kun. If you read the chapter's article trivia section. You'll understand what I'm saying and I didn't say canon. @Ankhael: Shinju's eye is red according to volume #64 cover. Madara's third eye is also red from the same chapter. For Kaguya's eye, no colored version of it. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Latest chapter pretty much confirms that Madara's third eye also is a Rinnegan, therefore so is Kaguya's and Kaguya's presumably the same as Shinju's, so the eye most likely indeed is red, although I still would like a volume cover confirmation :)--Elveonora (talk) 12:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm new and just want to say, sasuke's rinnegan is nine tomoed, see 673 there's 3 row of magatamas, should be nine right? Rizki2013 (talk) 18:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :This has been discussed. It's the general consensus that since the six tomoe depiction is more common that it's the correct number. Also, this has its own thread on Sasuke's talk page and the Rinnegan one. Atrix471 (talk) 18:07, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I wonder when Elveonora will realize that the volume covers are done by the same people who do the digital releases? But of course, cherry picking is easier, I suppose. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:20, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm gonna assume every tomoe Rinnegan is also red, because of the Ten-Tails' eye and Sasuke's. But I'm just a crazy person.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:22, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: Apparently we both are. I mean, even by Elveonora's logic (which makes no sense, but for the sake of this argument, I'll entertain it), the Shinju's eye was colored red in a volume cover not all that long ago. But, of course, Kishimoto might've suddenly decided to color it rainbow (and then had Shueisha do it for him, since he doesn't color his manga), and then we'd have to change that. Pity. /sarcasm I'll add it to the article. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) @Foxie, are you 100% sure those volume covers are done by the digital guys, like 100% or just your intuition?--Elveonora (talk) 18:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : Absolutely 100% certain. Kishimoto decides the colors but he doesn't color them himself. The publisher ultimately makes the final call (as is the case anytime you write anything and publish it through a publisher) and then they have an art team that does the colorings. If I'm not mistaken, Kishimoto's assistant has done a color page before, but I'm not certain if that is true or not. What I do know is that he doesn't color the volume covers. The publisher does. He also does not do the color pages. The publisher decides when it is appropriate and does it themselves. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, just to inform you guys, we're probably going to see the color of Sasuke's Rinnegan next week because there's going to be a center-color page and a poster in the chapter. Here's the link. Anyway, my money's definitely on red.--The Zeitgeist (talk) 20:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Again, the people that do those pages are the same ones that have been putting out the other colorings. It will be red, the same as it always has been. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Chidori Eisō? Didn't find it was discussed before. Who decided Sasuke used Chidori Eisō both the latest chapter and to bisect Madara? He is obviously using partial Susanoo transformation, only it is Susanoo's sword rather than hand this time. Faust-RSI (talk) 14:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how small you think the Susanoo's sword is, but that was definitely not the Susanoo sword. Sasuke can't just manifest a sword, he needs to manifest the rib-cage, the arm and then the sword IN the hand. He can't avoid steps. Atrix471 (talk) 14:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::The latest events just show that he CAN, both avoid steps AND resize the sword. It looks nothing like Chidori Eisō. Faust-RSI (talk) 15:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It looks exactly like Chidori Sharp Spear. Omnibender - Talk - 15:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::May you remind me since when Eiso has a guard and blade-like shape? Faust-RSI (talk) 15:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::For quite a while now actually. It already had sword-like shape tens of chapters back--Elveonora (talk) 15:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I missed it, but what about gourd? It's hard to miss, I'm pretty sure he never had it.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:48, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::There's no gourd, at least I can't see it. Chapter/page?--Elveonora (talk) 15:53, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Counting colour spread as one page, it 7 page, the best is the last frame after Sasuke teleported. You can clearly see the guard and the grip. Faust-RSI (talk) 15:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Check the technique's manga debut. It looked like that when he pierced Oro too.--Elveonora (talk) 16:06, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, found it, thanks. Faust-RSI (talk) 16:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan's unmentioned ability... I've read through Sasuke's Abilities section and I want to point something out. In chapter 678, page 4 it implies that Sasuke's Rinnegan has the ability to see the into the dreams of the shinobi trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. It looks the same as the first person view as the Byakugan, the colour is just not inverted, as seen in the official coloured version. Should it be mentioned or is it trivial? Sparxs77 (talk) 20:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :That is not him looking into them. It is done to show us what some of the victims are going thought. Similer to Narutos sage training he was feeling a sense of danger for his village and we kept on seeing the village under attack. Does that mean he has super vision? :Besides what does seeing a into a persons IT dream have to do with him teleporting"?" around the battlefeild before the IT is cast? --Darkhunter-X (talk) 21:02, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, no. Kishi was just showing us some of the Allied Shinobi Forces' dreams. Sasuke's Rinnegan had nothing to do with it. WindStar7125 (talk) 21:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) WindStar7125 New part II pic How about using this from the latest episode, as his infobox part II pic? He looks a bit angry maybe, but at least not so close-up as the other one. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 21:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) : Seems better than the current image. It looks good as well and it's rare that we find a smiling Sasuke image. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:31, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I'll change it then --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 23:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Granted the art of the image is not as good as the previous one, but this is a better image. The other one was too up-close in his face, and you couldn't see the top of his head. The Obito image has the same problem, and I think that should be changed as well. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:57, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :The new image has shadow all over his face and is unsuitable because of it. :I like this, or at least I like it better than the current or previous. ~SnapperT '' 18:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :: I would still say I prefer the current one. Yes it has shadows on his face (maybe we'll get a better one in the next few episodes). But I just thinks he looks more..... alive.. In the one you suggested he have very dead eyes, as far as I think. --[[User:Kasan94|'''Kasan94]] ''Talkpage'' 21:56, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, I think we can find a better Part II image than the current one, but I don't like Snapper's image, mainly because he looks exhausted and barely awake. And though the art of the prior image was spectacular, it was too zoomed in on Sasuke's face, where as the Part I image shows all of Sasuke's head, and I think both images need to be consistent with how much of the character they show (and that goes for every character's infobox images). --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well at least the next chapter will probably feature Sasukes group in the entire chapter, so maybe we get lucky there --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 08:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why wait? Why hope for luck? Why not find some other image from one of the other 300 episodes of Shippuden that does not have the current's shadows? ''~SnapperT '' 07:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) I got some good pics from episode 366 of Sasuke close up. I'll upload them and you guys can choose what you want. They are Here and also here [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] 18:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's part II image was just changed last week, there's really no need to change it again. Besides, between stretching and a bit of blurriness, none of these are the same quality as the current image. Omnibender - Talk - 18:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I just put in a better quality image. Somebody was deleting my uploads, so it forced my hand. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't like the one you have put up now, He just looks wrong. I'm changing it back, until we reach an agreement on this point, and please don't change it until we agree on something here. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 21:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, what was wrong with it? [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) : His hair covers to much of his face I think, if you try and compare to the current one. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 21:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::But the current image does not really look too much like Sasuke- the character model just looks "off." I propose we change it back to WindStar's image until we can find a perfect picture that satisfies everyone. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 01:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: I agree.--The Zeitgeist (talk) 04:54, June 20, 2014 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought, Kirin98. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 05:55, June 20, 2014 (UTC) : I can't agree with you on this one bit. But if it's the opinion of the majority then I'll have to go along with it. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] [[User_talk:Kasan94|''Talkpage]] 08:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Why are people changing the image just because they can? I see literally no consensus here for any of the suggested images and if I can find the image that was being used long before this message was added, I'll add it back in (assuming it even exists). Also, why is there an obsessive need to keep changing the image in the infobox? Pick one and leave it there. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 08:43, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::File:Sasuke Shippuden.png ~SnapperT '' 08:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::But the problem is that it is too zoomed in onto his face, and you can't see his entire head like you can in the Part I image. It's inconsistent. We had the same problem with the Obito image, and that was fixed, and so therefore, I think this should as well. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 17:43, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::It might be zoomed in "too close", but it's the image that had a consensus. None of the images that have been suggested have any consensus for use, hence why the original image that had a consensus was restored. If you can indeed generate a consensus on this, then it can be changed: for sake of not clogging the TP up with discussion on this, it might be prudent to make a thread and add a topic of the article for more notice. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Last Uchiha Since both Madara and Obito are now listed as "deceased", should Sasuke be mentioned that he's the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan within his introductory paragraph?--The Zeitgeist (talk) 04:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes. So, I say proceed.--Hockey Machete (talk) 05:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) : Alright then.--The Zeitgeist (talk) 06:06, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke has 9 tomoe in his rinnegan sorry guys I don't mean to start an argument but, sasuke has 9 tomoe in his rinnegan. I know that his rinnegan also appeared to have 6 as well later on, but that was after he had used his teleport ability. in the chapter where sasuke's rinnegan was first shown, he had 9 tomoe in his left eye. let me explain. in the first chapter in which his rinnegan was first shown, if you look at the rings in sasuke's rinnegan, you'll notice that on the first 3 rings he has a total of 9 tomoe, then later after he use his ability he appear to only appeared to have tomoe on the first 2 rings, having a total of 6. who knows if this is a drawing error, but when his rinnegan was first shown he had a total of 9, appearing on the first 3 rings in his rinnegan.--Ankhael (talk) 14:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :He was consistantly depicted with six Tomoe. If there's a reason for him sometimes having more or if Kishimoto screwed up, we don't know. For now, he has six. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) only after he was using it consistantly, however you right. I still think its appropriate to add that he did infact 9 tomoe before he used and battled with madara.--Ankhael (talk) 14:51, June 17, 2014 (UTC) kishi has also consistently drew the jubi with six tomoe on occasions.--Ankhael (talk) 14:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I've tried to argue this before. It's not going to persuade anyone. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) WindStar7125 (talk) 15:50, June 17, 2014 (UTC) He was shown with nine tomoe once, and with six in every panel they're visible since. Six until there's substantial reason to say differently. Omnibender - Talk - 16:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Aw, come on Omnibender, at least you can make a small trivia, make a little note that "when sasuke first appear with his rinnegan, it appeared to have nine tomoe, later it was depicted with six tomoe".--Ankhael (talk) 16:32, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sure that already is stated somewhere.--Elveonora (talk) 16:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Once again, Elve, no it isn't. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) WindStar7125 (talk) 17:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: It will likely be placed in the page of drawing errors (because yes, it is a drawing error). There is no need for a Trivia point here since it has been consistently shown with six since then. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 17:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) "Like the Shunshin no jutsu *In the mangastream translation, Naruto said that Sasuke was able to move around '''LIKE' the shunshin no jutsu...... what does that mean & was it an accurate translation? If so, should it then be added to his abilities **Sasuke has the ability to move around likened to the shunshin no jutus :Or something like that?--Deathmailrock (talk) 07:30, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The translations of this weeks chapter are even worse than they usually are, so we can't really tell yet. Please wait for me to get my hands on and translate the raws. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 08:23, June 20, 2014 (UTC) at this point Wouldn't it make sense to create an article for the teleportation technique? I mean, we've made for Kaguya's techniques, so why not his?--Elveonora (talk) 23:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : I can't agree yet. We don't even know what it does. So far we've seen Sasuke disappear and then reappear. Sure we've seen him do it a few times now, but combine that with Naruto's comment that it is "like the shunshin", and even then we don't know what it does. Vanishing and then reappearing isn't worth an article. When we see its mechanics, like if he has to focus his eye, or if he simply has to focus to teleport, then we can do something with it. Otherwise, we simply don't know enough. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:50, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't oppose waiting, but latest chapter made it clear (to me at least) that it is space-time ninjutsu. Shunshin is simply fast movement and unless Sasuke's so fast that he can walk through air, he teleported himself and Naruto to Kaguya--Elveonora (talk) 23:54, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Honestly I think Naruto was comparing it to Hiraishin, which gets called shunshin a lot lately for some reason. I agree with you, but again, disappearing and then suddenly reappearing isn't special. Even Konohamaru can do that. Until something happens to distinguish it, though, I see no need. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:57, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::: Fair points, but if we don't learn anything more about this technique soon, then I propose we create a page about the technique and we give it the name ourselves. For instance, we created the names of techniques like "Dimensional Shifting", "Space-Time Portal", and "Black Zetsu Merging Technique." And to be honest, we know even less about those techniques than Sasuke's teleportation technique. Let me know how you feel about this. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:47, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::: How do you figure? We know exactly what those techniques do. "Dimensional Shifting" allows Kaguya to rewrite reality to create new dimensions, as per Kakashi's own explanations, the "Space-Time Portal" is obvious. She creates a portal and teleports with it. We've always known what "Black Zetsu Merging" does and his "Recording" technique has existed since Part I. I think you're getting antsy because we created pages that have no official name for Kaguya and Zetsu, but don't acknowledge that not only do we not have a name for Sasuke's Rinnegan technique, we also don't know what the hell it does. Seriously. One moment he (or his sword) is in one location, the next moment he is elsewhere. That is all we know. That does not constitute a page. Hell, that doesn't even constitute a Trivia point. All we know about it is on his article and should remain that way until we actually get some mechanics here. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Once again, fair points. But I wouldn't count on an explanation on how it works- if there would be one, it would have been in 674 when it was introduced. What we do know is that he can teleport himself and other people and objects a great distance. He can also use this ability to switch places with another person or object. There is a limited space in which he can use this technique, and it is compared to Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique. All that information above is, in my opinion, worthy of an article. That being said, if the mechanics are never explained and/or the technique is never given a name, are we still not planning on creating a page for the technique? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 14:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: What do you think of the points I've made? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 13:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Once again, my question remains unanswered. If there is nothing more that we learn about Sasuke's technique at any point in the series, will we still not create a page for Sasuke's Rinnegan teleportation technique, or will we actually create a page with our own name and explanation? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 18:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) : No we will not. Vanishing and reappearing can be chalked up to a Body Flicker Technique, for one. So if this is all we get on it, then tough pancakes. We're not in the business of inventing explanations when we have none. In every instance of the technique being used, we get too panels. One where Sasuke is standing still, and the next he's a few yards away. Again, Body Flicker can accomplish this too. The only reason we even know its Rinnegan-related is because Madara said he was starting to "figure out" Sasuke's "eye power". That still tells us absolutely nothing about it. Right now, it is documented. Everything we know about it is contained in a sentence (we literally only have a sentence worth's of explanation about it), which is also referenced, in his Rinnegan section. If and when it is explained, be it in the manga, or a databook, then a page can be made. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:39, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Like I've said, you make fair points, and I don't disagree with you. However, I just have the issue that there are pages like Black Zetsu's recording ability, and we know virtually nothing about how it works or it's real name. Besides, I think more people than you and I should be the ones to decide the course of this dilemma. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:18, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: I, again, am telling you that you are being very narrow sighted. Black Zetsu's recording ability has been known about since early Part II, and was used as far back as the end of Part I. We may not know how he does it, but we know what it does, what it has been used to do, and what its purpose is. Hence why there is a decent sized article about it, and only once sentence about this ability. There is no one else needed, its not going to be created with the information had. Period. Even if, by some act of God, you manage to get it created, Cerez, Ultimate, and Spey will immediately request its deletion (rightfully so) because they despise useless articles as it is. Drop it until we know more. Sasuke, so far, has done absolutely nothing special. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:37, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Very well. Despite our differing opinions, I have enjoyed conversing with you about the subject. Thank you for your insight. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:58, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Final Susanoo The abilities section says that 'Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like appearance, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance.', however, Sasuke acquired this version of Susanoo during his fight with Kakashi and Team 7, which took place before the transplant. Madara solos (talk) 12:21, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Madara solos No. That was his Susanoo before the transplant, when he had the MS. It had teeth and looked like Itachi's. Check Sasuke's Susanoo gallery. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 16:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) "Rinnegan Teleportation" Technique Page Given that we have created techniques that have not been given proper names such as "Black Zetsu Merging Technique", "Event Recording", "Dimensional Shifting", etc., I think we should create a page that revolves around Sasuke's teleportation abilities. For instance, we could call the technique "Rinnegan Teleportation", "Teleportation: Rinnegan", "Teleportation: Sasuke", or something more creative. What do you think? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 14:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sasuke_Uchiha#at_this_point--[[User:Elveonora|Elveonora]] (talk) 15:23, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry about that... That subheading title didn't really scream out "name of Sasuke's teleportation technique." --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::I have a thing for fancy titles--Elveonora (talk) 20:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke's Rinnegan abilities Shouldn't we add Water Style, Earth Style, and Wind Style to his Chakra Natures since he has the Rinnegan? Just because he hasn't used any of those natures, doesn't mean he doesn't have them. We did the same thing for the Sot6P and yet we never saw him use them. We also never saw Hagoromo, or Madara use the Six Paths Technique yet those were put on there. So shouldn't Sasuke have those Jutsu's and chakra natures added to his profile?Sanbi221 (talk) 21:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I swear this thing has to be explained like every damned week. Rinnegan doesn't grant anyone natures, it simply allows him to learn them faster. I don't know the reasoning behind Hagoromo having all natures in his infobox. For Madara, he specifically told Obito that he would teach him Six Paths Technique, meaning he could use all 6. Hagoromo probably invented it, unless his mother did, in which case usage of all paths is questionable--Elveonora (talk) 21:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Elveo is right. Except for the Madara thing. Madara has all ''5 because he's actually used them not because of the Six Paths. Wood = Water + Earth, Fire (duh), Wind (fanned Gunbai), and Lightning (apart of storm release). -- KotoTalk Page- 21:50, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh I see. I've always been under the assumption that once you have the Rinnegan you're automatically granted all 5 Chakra Natures since every user except Obito and possibly Hagomoro has used it.Sanbi221 (talk) 02:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC)